Drabbling
by ReptileRuler
Summary: A small set of sonadow drabbles.
1. massage

" **Do you … well... I mean … I could give you a massage?"**

"Do you … well... I mean … I could give you a massage?"

Shadow fixed the blue hedgehog in a dead stare, enough to make anyone else crumble in defeat. Not Sonic though. In fact, Shadow was sure that Sonic was immune to any kind of stare-attack.

"Sonic", he said," we just fought our way through an endless army of monsters set loose by doctor Eggman. We _almost died_ , and now you want to give me a massage?"

Sonic grinned sheepishly, looking around with his hand rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, I know. And that was fun and all, but I you seem more tense than normal and I thought ..." he trailed off. Shadow raised an eye ridge quietly but didn't say anything. With an exasperated sigh, Sonic glared and Shadow and continued:

"So do you want that massage or no?"

"… very well", Shadow said reluctantly.

* * *

A/N: So Iwas in a drabble mood the other day and ended up with a few Sonic/Shadow drabbles based on prompts! The prompts came from alwaysbellamyblake on tumblr.

I haven't written Sonic fanfics in years lmao is this still a popular ship?


	2. Wanna dance?

" **Wanna dance?"**

Through robots and in the middle of danger he danced. He moved through the battle like the wind, narrowly avoiding death like it was nothing. The smile on Sonic's face was as genuine as if this was an innocent game to him.

Shadow's distraction by the athletic hedgehog almost cost him an arm.

He pulled away in the last minute and chaos speared the robot that had tried to hurt him, as well as three other bots just behind it.

"Hey, nice one, Shads!" Sonic called.

"Mind your own business, Faker", Shadow said, turning around and kicking a bot.

"Hey", in a second, Sonic stood in front of him. They had time for a small breather while the remaining robots recovered," this would be even funnier if we didn't just fight them off alone."

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked with a raised eye ridge. Suddenly Sonic bowed ceremoniously, his grin growing even bigger, if that was possible.

"Wanna dance?"


	3. I got you a present

" **I got you a present."**

"Oh, welcome back, Shads!" Sonic called from the couch as the door closed behind the black hedgehog.

"I got you a present", Shadow said, putting down two heavy shopping bags on the floor.

"Aw, you shouldn't have", Sonic said, despite being in the hall in a flash, curiously digging through the bags.

"If you have to throw all our food on the floor, then do so in the kitchen", Shadow said. There was a smug grin on his face though.

"Sure, sure", Sonic said and carried the bags to the kitchen before continuing his search. Shadow shook his head as he put the discarded food supplies in the refrigerator. He constantly kept an eye on Sonic, wanting to see his face when he found the gift.

"Uhhmmm", Sonic mumbled, his eyes wide and ears tilted forward in curiosity,"What's this?"

"It's a choker", Shadow said.

"I know that, but why?" Sonic asked, examining the red little choker.

"I'll show you", Shadow said,"tonight." The hero suddenly tensed, face lighting up like a fire.

"Oh my _god!"_ Sonic exclaimed _,"Shadow!"_


	4. I wish I could hate you

" **I wish I could hate you."**

Shadow growled. There were happy people all around him, people who enjoyed cotton candy and roller coasters and love tunnels.

He wasn't like that.

"Why are we here again?" He asked for the millionth time that hour. The blue hedgehog holding his hand sighed.

"Come on, you big grump. Amy gave us these tickets so we could have a fun date at the amusement park and I couldn't just say no!"

"Yes you could."

"Stop pouting about it already", Sonic hugged his hand a little more forcefully.

"Last time I checked none of us like amusement parks", Shadow muttered angrily.

"I'll make it up to you", Sonic said, already distracted by a smell,"Hey, I think someone's selling chili dogs over there, let's go!"

"You better- whoa!" Shadow was interrupted as they took off sonic-speed towards the other end of the park. Suddenly, the ultimate life form found himself standing in line to a chili dog stand.

"Well", Sonic smiled," at least they have good food. Maybe this won't be so bad after all!"

Shadow looked away, desperately trying to stay in his bad mood even as Sonic smiled that smile. That smile that just broke through his walls. Pierced right into his heart in an agonizingly beautiful way.

"I wish I could hate you."


	5. I thought you were dead

" **I thought you were dead."**

" _No!"_

Sonic fell to his knees, the shock wave hit forcing the air out of his lungs. Far away, smoke rose from where Robotnik's base used to stand two minutes ago. Shadow had been there. Shadow had been inside, on a mission to retrieve a chaos emerald that supposedly was there.

Only it had been a trap set up by the doctor. And when Sonic finally found out, he had run as fast as he could to warn Shadow.

But it hadn't been enough.

"No...!" He pleaded. Only the wind heard him. Without noticing, the hero broke down, violent sobs shaking his body as he hiccuped and wailed loudly.

"N-no, no, no, no", He repeated, over and over again as his fist hit the ground forcefully, tinting his white gloves with dirt. Sonic curled up on the ground and let his tears soak the earth.

"... What are you doing, Faker?" A voice asked. Sonic froze, looking up in shock. Even through his tear-blurred vision, he recognized that black and red shape.

"Sh-Shadow?" He asked, voice shaking.

"Who else would it be?" Shadow said plainly.

Sonic threw himself forward, knocking both of them into the ground forcefully.

"Ouch!" Shadow moaned.

"I-I thought you were dead!" Sonic said, still crying, but for a whole different reason this time.

"I'm the ultimate life-form. It takes more than a little explosion to kill me", Shadow huffed," although I am I a pretty bad shape, so please don't hug me so hard." He grimaced at the painful embrace he was locked in.

"Nu-uh, I'm never letting go again", Sonic said with a voice muffled by the other's chest fur. If anything, he hugged him even harder.

"Ngh! … Then will you at least carry me back home, where I can receive medical treatment?" Shadow said, closing his eyes in pain.

"Hmm? Oh-oh! Dude, you should have just said you where hurt!" Sonic quickly dried his eyes and sat up.

"I did. Now, carry me."

* * *

A/N: This is slightly longer and slightly sadder! Just the way I like it :D


	6. Take It Off

**"You heard me. Take. It. Off."**

"Oh, my god, Sonic! Take that hideous thing off right now", Shadow's face wrinkled in disgust.

"What? You don't like it? That's rude, Amy helped me pick it up just for you", Sonic spun around, showing off every part of the red, knee-long dress he was currently wearing.

"I don't care, I want it off and _burned."_

"That's a bit rough, isn't it, Shadow? Come on, admit it's neat!" Sonic said, walking up to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around Shadow.

"I cannot believe my life has lead to this moment", Shadow muttered, despite instinctively embracing Sonic protectively.

"Stop being so stubborn and tell me what you _really_ think of it", Sonic persisted as he played with Shadow's fur.

"..." Shadow growled but kept quiet. Though a light blush made its way to his cheeks.

"Come onnn", Sonic whined, hands running up and down his back. Shadow moaned, both hearing the flirting in Sonic's voice and feeling how expertly those hands hit all the right spots.

"Fine", Shadow gave in, pulling away for a moment so he could look into those green eyes," I admit you look … amazing. But you heard me. Take. It. Off."

Sonic smirked broadly, a mischievous glint in his eyes," That's more like it!"


	7. I was gonna eat that!

" **Hey! I was gonna eat that!"**

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" Sonic exclaimed, looking both hurt and offended.

"Sonic", Shadow sighed, closing the trash can," That chili dog was five days old."

"So what? You can't just throw away a chili dog! What kind of evil creature are you!?" Sonic said.

"I'm your boyfriend and I am merely looking out for you", Shadow replied easily.

"You're a demon!" Sonic shouted.

"If you'd eaten that you would have become sick."

"I would not!"

" _It was covered in mold",_ Shadow said through gritted teeth.

"You just declared war on the chili dig kingdom. Prepare to die!" Sonic threw them both to the floor, tickling Shadow with all his might.

"No! Stop it- teehehehe- St op it, hehe, Sonic, hehehehe, _stop!"_ Shadow giggled undignifiedly as he tried to pry the other off him.

"Never! You deserve your punishment, you monster!" Sonic said. Finally, Shadow manage to roll them over and pin Sonic's arms down.

"I said stop it, you stupid hedgehog", Shadow muttered, kissing Sonic to stop him from protesting.

Sonic kissed back on instinct, breaking only for air. He lay there in a daze on the floor, trying to remember what he had been doing.

"I'll make you a new chili dog later, okay?" Shadow said into his ear, the tan fur tickling Sonic's sensitive ears.

"U-uhm. Okay."

* * *

A/N: Only one more, guys :0


	8. you fainted

" **You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."**

"What happened?" Shadow asked, holding his aching head.

"You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes," Sonic said, grinning. Shadow hated that smile.

"I am the ultimate life form. I don't faint", he said, sitting up. As that resulted in a wave of dizziness, he fell back into the fluffy pillow of his bed.

"Hey there, even the ultimate life form needs to eat. What did I tell you about skipping meals", Sonic said, most traces of humor gone.

"I didn't-", Shadow paused. Now that he thought about he he may have forgotten about breakfast. And lunch. _And_ dinner. "Oh. Sorry."

"You _better_ be sorry! Geez", Sonic said, pulling forth a plate filled with sandwiches," here. I made these for you.

"Thank you", Shadow mumbled, then smirked," feed me?"

"Oh for the love of- _fine_ , you ultimate baby!"

* * *

A/N: Welp, that's the last one! Thank you for reading these, if you liked them please leave a review. It would mean a lot to me.


End file.
